Stranger
by LostLittleGirl90
Summary: OneShot. A hogwarts outcats plays music every night and her songs bring back memories..


Summary: There was one girl in Hogwarts, who was a complete stranger to everyone. For seven years she never had a friend at the school, her only comfort was music, which she played every night, in the Room of Requirement. And the songs meant something for all our favourite Hogwarts students….

Update 29 April 2005: doesn't alow song lyrics that are not your own in fics, so i'm removing everything.

Chapter 1

Harry's Loss

Or

Hello by Evanescence

The war was over. The light had won, but yet lost so much. The fires were finally tamed. For two days the majestic castle that was Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been in flames. Corpses had been everywhere on the beautiful green lawns, which Hagrid had always kept in perfect condition, but now…the grass had been burnt and turned to ashes…

But the ageing Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his staff had reached the decision, that no matter the loss, the school would rise again. Because if they didn't 'Get back on the horse' then victory, and loss, would have meant nothing.

Harry stood outside the Room of Requirement and listened to her play. The lyrics brought back memories of the first day at Hogwarts after the war.

_The rain was falling outside. It was visible the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. Most of the faces in the Hall were glum. Almost everyone had lost someone close to them, of course, there was one exception; the Slytherins.  
__They hadn't lost anyone almost, because they had known about the attack previous to it._

_He sat in the Great Hall, shaking with sorrow and anger. Ginny was dead. He didn't want to believe it, he loved her too much. His eyes rested on one of the Slytherins_, _Blaise Zabini. In Harry's mind, it was his fault Ginny was dead. They had been dating, against all of Ron's and his warnings. Zabini claimed he loved her but yet he hadn't protected her against the Death Eaters._

_Harry didn't know who to turn to. Hermione? No, she was wouldn't understand…Ron? Yeah, right, like he could talk to Ron. Just mentioning Ginny or Zabini made him see red. Harry had no one to talk to._

_He wished Sirius was alive. Yes, Sirius he could have talked to, but Sirius was dead, dead just like Ginny and so many others.He felt alone…Not once in all his years at Hogwarts had he ever felt so alone._

He listened intently at her singing. She had an amazing voice, but yet he could recognize whos it was. He opened the door to the Room slightly, just so he could have a look at her. She had black hair that fell down to her lower back, her skin seemed ghostly pale in the moonlight that came in through the window.

He looked closely at her uniforms. She definently wasn't a Gryffindor, and by the looks of her robe, she was either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. But he didn't know her…

_He tried to smile. He tried to act like everything would be alright, like it was just a horrible nightmare and he would soon wake up. Matbe he would awake in the Hospital Wing, and have Ginny standing over him, watching him like a guardian angel. Yes…It was all just a bad dream._

"_Mr.Potter?" A voice asked. He couldn't see who it was, everything was a blur to his eyes. "Mr.Potter are you alright?" The voice asked him. He didn't answer. He didn't know if he was alright or not, he didn't know if his emotions were normal or not. He felt empty, like there was a void in his heart. But he wasn't broken, was he? Was his heart shattered? No…he didn't need fixing, he needed peace._

_For days at Grimmuald Place. He was at peace there. He spent the days rummaging through Sirius's old belonging, finding pictures, old books and some very clever devices developed by the Marauders, that would certainly put Fred and George's inventions to shame._

_Not once did he cry watching the photos. He felt happy watching them wave at him, not sad. _

He snapped back from the memories as he reached down into his pocket, and pulled out a photograph of him and Ginny. Looking at it, he smiled, even though tears were forming in his eyes. He wiped the roughly with the sleeve of his robe, he wouldn't cry, even if this was all he had left of Ginny, and of yesterday.

* * *

My first song fic...Please review  
So far this is just a One-Shot, but any other songs inspier me i'll write them. 


End file.
